Anetta
Anetta is a girl from MegaMan Battle Network 3 that loves nature, and joined the World Three because Wily made her believe that destroying the net society was the only way to preserve nature, even if it requires sacrifices. She first appears in the game after the defeat of Sunayama and DesertMan, wearing a nurse outfit. In the middle of Mamoru's surgery for HBD, Anetta causes havoc in the hospital with her NetNavi PlantMan to search one of the TetraCodes. Lan stops PlantMan and the hospital returns to normal, but Anetta succeded to obtain the TetraCode. She later appears with Mr. Match protecting Castle Wily, and the two fight at the same time using Full Synchro with their Navis, but were defeated. After the incident, she was taken into custody with the other WWW members and sent to hospital. MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, Anetta first appears in episode 26 of Axess, "Anetta's Revenge", where she believes Chaud was responsable for deleting her Navi, Silk, and wants revenge. She holds her PET as if she wants Silk revived and then she could thank her for her recovery. This would require that SciLab do a salvage operation to recover Silk's data AND frame, the only 2 ingredients needed for reviving a NetNavi, and put those 2 parts in a NetNavi Recovery Program. This would make sense as she has a dream on what Silk might've looked like. It would also make sense to assume that losing her NetNavi must be tough on the girl's heart. When Anetta goes to bed, she holds her PET as if she would want nothing more than to see that nurse that helped her learn to walk again. She thinks that SciLab could find Silk's data and frame, and bring her back in that red PET with her symbol, which looks like a pill. It's clear that kind of revival would make revenge useless. But, due to Anetta's caring personality, and in that RockMan EXE Stream episode 44, it is implied that Silk was revived at some point at the end of Axess, or possibly at the start of Beast/Beast+, as she's a lot more cheerful, whereas in Axess, Anetta's depressed when she goes to bed, but gained a happy feeling when she met Chaud and Lan. She even made them her homemade food, which Chaud and Lan were reluctant to eat at first, but soon after Anetta gave it to them, they tasted it. Given Chaud and Lan's reluctancy to eat her food, it's implied her parents never gave her cooking lessons when she was a kid, or sent her to her hometown school. It's implied that Anetta's school didn't have a Home Economics class, given her somewhat bad cooking. It's implied that Silk could've lived on inside a Navi, like HeatMan.EXE. This would mean that Silk is not entirely gone, and Mr. Famous could've seperated Silk and whatever Navi she lived on as at the end of Axess or Beast/Beast+. This would've contributed to Anetta's cheery personality, and that she actually had some fun in the sun, willingly, whereas before that episode, she would've been VERY depressed, lying down in a recliner and having that recurring dream about her Navi, Silk. Trivia Anetta goes swimming in RockMan EXE stream episode 44, where she finally has some fun in the sun. It is implied that Silk was her nurse when she was in the hospital. This was probably because whomever made Silk didn't want her patient to get critically hurt. Another reason is that Anetta's parents couldn't pay her astronomical hospital bills, so they gave Silk Netcash to pay them. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters